The described technology relates to illumination devices that convert light and mix the converted light in a light-mixing element.
Light sources are ubiquitous in the modern world, being used in applications ranging from general illumination (e.g., light bulbs) to lighting electronic information displays (e.g., backlights and front-lights for LCDs) to medical devices and therapeutics. Solid state light sources, which include light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are increasingly being adopted in a variety of fields, promising low power consumption, high luminous efficacy and longevity, particularly in comparison to incandescent and other conventional light sources.
One example of a solid state light source increasingly being used for in luminaires is a so-called “white LED.” Conventional white LEDs typically include an LED that emits blue or ultraviolet light and a phosphor or other luminescent material. The device generates white light via down-conversion of blue or UV light from the LED (referred to as “pump light”) by the phosphor. Such devices are also referred to as phosphor-based LEDs (PLEDs). Although subject to losses due to light-conversion, various aspects of PLEDs promise reduced complexity, better cost efficiency and durability of PLED-based luminaires in comparison to other types of luminaires.
While new types of phosphors are being actively investigated and developed, configuration of PLED-based light sources, however, provides further challenges due to the properties of available luminescent materials. Challenges include light-energy losses from photon conversion, phosphor self-heating from Stokes loss, dependence of photon conversion properties on operating temperature, degradation due to permanent changes of the chemical and physical composition of phosphors in effect of overheating or other damage, dependence of the conversion properties on intensity of light, propagation of light in undesired directions in effect of the random emission of converted light that is emitted from the phosphor, undesired chemical properties of phosphors, and controlled deposition of phosphors in light sources, for example.